El beso más triste del mundo
by Zac Green
Summary: El beso más triste del mundo es aquel que no sabías que sería el último. Arkham!Jason/Talon!Dick, Slade/Talon!Dick Mención


Este ya estaba en Amor Yaoi. Bueno, como en el original, lo dediqué con muchísimo cariño a Elena, y a Constelación de Salamadra, o como yo la conozco mejor, Polaris.

Sobra decir que este estaba basado en un rol con una personita toda especial, que me animó a probar con Dick Talon. Luce, Gracias.

« Sabemos que le has tomado mucho aprecio. Por eso hemos decidido regalártelo.

CoO.»

Así decía la nota clavaba en la espalda del hombre sin vida frente a ellos. Había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo cuando recibió la noticia.

Jason observó con tristeza y dolor el cuerpo que yacía en el piso de su cuartel. Sabía perfectamente el nombre de ese muchacho, pero no se atrevió a voltearlo para verle el rostro. Según Slade, estaba irreconocible. Ambos hombres estaban afligidos, pero solo Wilson había tenido el suficiente estómago para verlo antes que nadie.

Dick Grayson.

El normalmente sedoso cabello del Talon, estaba sucio, manchado de sangre seca, y solo dios sabría que porquerías más. El joven de la armadura apartó la mirada, incapaz de poder verlo mucho más tiempo.

— Recoge su cuerpo. O quémalo. Pero no dejes que esos malditos lo recuperen. No lo tendrán también en muerte.

— ¿Crees que...?

— ¿Qué si lo reanimaran? — rugió asustando a todos hombres. Wilson lo miró impasible, y asintió. Luego su tono fue más desdichado — Sí. Y será suyo totalmente si eso pasa.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Salió con pasos pesados, como si quisiera matar al suelo debajo de él. A su mente vino su primer encuentro con él.

 _— Eres demasiado ruidoso. Como un bebé. — musitó el Talon inexpresivo. Sus ojos fríos, pero hermosos no dejaban de escudriñarlo._

 _— No es fácil ser silencioso con esto encima — reconoció al instante, señalando su armadura._

 _— No me refería a eso. Tus emociones. Tu palpitar. Todo tú eres demasiado pasional, con tu venganza, con tu odio, con tu culpa..._

 _— No sabes nada. — terció de mala gana, algo irritado._

 _— No. Pero me da curiosidad._

A decir verdad, nunca supo si el joven Talon tuvo su respuesta. Solo recordó el primer beso.

 _— Creí que no sentías. — la sonrisa burlona del más alto era visible para el Talon aún en la oscuridad._

 _— Es una necesidad biológica. No creas algo equivocado. — Dick jadeó agitado cuando esos mismos labios y dientes se hundieron en su cuello._

 _— Follar es una necesidad biológica. Besar es una elección y una muestra de afecto. — ronroneó contra su cuello._

Jason no lo admitiría, y menos ahora. Pero sintió tantos celos cuando descubrió que aquel pajarito fue a la cama de Wilson. Y abrió sus piernas para su segundo. Enredándolas en la cintura del hombre mientras él tomaba su cuerpo con frenesí.

Había sido su culpa. Él le había dicho que estaba bien si iba y se encamaba con todo Gotham. Que no le importaba si una perra más pasaba o no por su cama. Sin embargo estaba tan molesto por su negativa a unirse a él. Por la negativa de Dick de abandonar a los búhos. Estaba molesto y frustrado, odiaba a Dick por elegirlos a ellos y no él.

Pero no podía odiar a Slade. Ciertamente Dick era una tentación andante, y su falta de emociones hacía que encontrase la fidelidad como algo no lógico. Y aunque las palabras de Jason no le dolieron, literalmente entendió que no le molestaría al caballero de Arkham si buscaba sexo con alguien más. Casi estaba seguro de que había sido el joven quien había buscado a su segundo. Y probablemente él no se había negado, ignorante de lo que él sentía por el pajarito.

Luego de eso, de enterarse, apenas lo vio...

 _Tomó al ex acróbata del cuello. Estaba tan molesto. Se sentía tan herido. Pero los ojos fríos del asesino lo acuchillaron con la verdad. Dick no lo amaba. Tampoco a Wilson. Ni amaba a sus maestros, ni tampoco a la corte, o a sí mismo. Era un manojo de instintos._

 _Pero eso no le impidió tomar sus labios. Furiosamente, hasta reventarlos, y hacerlos sangrar. Las piernas de Dick se enredaron en su cintura, y le permitió hacerle el amor entre lágrimas de rabia y gruñidos de placer. Incluso, en su delirio sintió que Richard le buscaba con desesperación, al menos físicamente. Sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda. Y los constantes gemidos que llevaban su nombre por estandarte lo lastimaban más y más._

 _Su carne era exquisita, lo apretaba con maestría y lo hacía ir hasta el límite. Pero lo mataba ver la inexpresiva cara del Talon. No demostraba cariño, u odio. Solo placer hueco. Por eso enterraba su rostro en el cuello marcado del muchacho._

 _Mordió con fuerza. Y lo llenó con todo su ser. Sintió como entre pequeños espasmos el más bajito terminaba sin eyacular, pero sabía que igualmente estaba complacido._

 _No tardó en quedarse dormido, sin salir de él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas como tantas veces antes ya había hecho._

 _Pero al despertar encontró su cama vacía. El lugar de Dick ni siquiera estaba tibio. Y en la soledad de su habitación se maldijo por amar a un ser sin alma, ni corazón._

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza de la misma forma en que lo hicieron las lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Estrujó el papel antes de leerlo de nuevo.

Recordó ese último beso, y su sabor a sangre y el sabor de sus labios. Y la necesidad ofuscada con la que Dick lo abrazó. Esa fue la única noche en la pudo sentirlo. La única noche en que al fin había sentido algo en él, y quería obligarse a creer que había sido su imaginación.

Que el mejor beso de su vida, no había sido el más triste... Ni el último.

Notas finales:

Lo siento nenas, a veces la vida es así.


End file.
